The Loudest Thanksgiving ft the Casagrande's and the Rosato's
by heavy5comando
Summary: This is my version on The Loudest Thanksgiving, as the title says it's the Loud's, Casagrande's and the Rosato's, a Thanksgiving that nearly ends in catastrophe.


**The Loudest Thanksgiving ft. the Casagrande's and the Rosato's**

**This is my version of the Loudest Thanksgiving, only it's in sync with my Jordacoln universe. There will be some parts that might be skipped because of reasons that might make sense. Anyways enjoy!**

(Time skip Loud House residence)

As Lori goes about showing bobby via cellphone video cam, after encountering Lynn Sr. in the kitchen, Lynn Jr. and her pee pants and the twins on guard duty she heads towards the dining room and sees Lincoln finishing decorating the table until leni comes towards him with a pillow.

"Here's your pass out pillow Lincoln" says Leni cheerfully as she hands him the pillow, in which he gives it back "No need leni, I'm positive I won't be falling asleep this thanksgiving" Lincoln says confident "Are you sure? Remember what happened last time?" says Lori "I'm pretty sure this time it won't be the same, because I'm looking forward to this one" until his phone goes off "I gotta take this!" Lincoln says as he dashes to the backyard leaving Leni and Lori confused "What was that about?" asks Lori "I don't know, but I'll keep this pillow just in case" says Leni confusing Lori "Wow that's pretty smart of you" says Lori as she heads off to show bobby everything that's going on.

Meanwhile in the backyard Lincoln answers the call "Hey beautiful" he answers "Well hey to you too handsome" replies Jordan "You ready for later?" he asks "You know it! Can't wait to see the surprised look on your families face" says Jordan "Me too darling, do your parents know about the surprise?" he asks his girlfriend "I already told them two days ago, there in on it and we have food ready" answers Jordan "Nice, and I thought I was the man with the plan" Lincoln says teasingly "Oh you know I can't take that title from my man" Jordan replies teasingly making them both laugh "Okay then, see you soon" he then replies "You too my prince" she responds and soon they break off they're call, Lincoln heads back inside.

What Lincoln doesn't know is that Lynn Jr. just got out of the bathroom after adjusting her very disturbing attire overheard lori talking to bobby and then gathers the family (except for Lincoln and lori) to their parents room and they start planning, as Lincoln steps into the kitchen he notices "  
Where is everybody?" he wonders, then sees lori head towards the chained fridge "Lincoln did you make this note?" asked Lori as Lincoln sees the note "No I didn't, and why was it cut out from a magazine?" he asks "Question is which magazine" says Lori '_it better not have been my magazines'_ she growls in her thoughts, just then the twins pop out of nowhere "You got our note" says Lola as her dirty twin comes out of the trash can and she pulls out a key "Still hungry?" asked Lana and soon the fridge is opened shocking both lori and Lincoln "Ooohhh" says lori '_something's wrong here'_ in Lincolns thoughts "Go ahead we won't tell anyone" says Lana making Lincoln confused and decides to leave "I'll be in the living room" he says and slowly walks backwards to his destination.

Upon arriving in the living room "Hey Lincoln" he turns to see Luna, Leni, Lynn jr and Lily (In her turkey costume) "Oh hey guys, I see you're all doing you're fitting for our turkey pardoning Skit" he answers "You know it" says Luna "Can you please add the finishing touches to lily's costume?" asks Leni who is measuring Lynn's arms "Sure thing" Lincoln answers as he adds a few more feathers to the baby's costume, just then Lori shows up and Leni gets her attention then Leni puts on Lori's judge outfit "And here's our new turkey, since we've all been pardoned by Lori, it's your turn Lily" says Lincoln and then Lily starts making gobbling sounds and looking cute "Aww" coming from Lori "Can you guys imagine our thanksgiving Skit without our rad judge! I sure can't!" says Luna who stands next to Lori "Me neither she's our MVP!" Lynn agrees making Lori suspicious as well as Lincoln '_Okay this is weird'_ he says in thought "Okay why are you guys acting so weird?" says Lori getting a questioning vibe "Us weird, oh that's totes funny! But maybe you should leave the funny to Luan" says Leni "Oh Lori!" calls Rita from the dining room and she decides to head there leaving the others to thumbs up each other "Uh what?" asks Lincoln who gives Lily to Leni, then decides to see whats going on in the other room.

Lincoln heads inside and soon sees all of the hand turkey's that they all made and then sees his mom explaining to Lori and pointing out the first hand turkey, the one that Lori made "Look at that, all eleven of my turkey's up there, together, one big happy family, the way it's always been and hopefully always will be!" says Rita as she holds Lori's hand (in other words crushing) "Mom, you're hurting my hand!" says Lori in fear and Lincoln steps between them "Okay mom I think she's had enough hand turkey moments, so if you just let go!" he says prying his mom's hands off and freeing Lori from her grip '_jeez what the heck is happening_!' Lincoln wonders in confusion "You okay sis" he asks Lori "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit confused! You know anything about this?" she asks her brother "Not a clue, and I'm as puzzled as you are" says Lincoln and then hears his phone go off "Oh sorry Lori gotta take this again!" he says as he races to the backyard again leaving Lori alone and then Lucy comes out of nowhere and well you now this part.

In the backyard Lincoln answers the call "Nice to hear from you again" Lincoln says "Same here" Jordan replies "You almost ready?" he asks "Yup we're already on our way to you as we speak" she answers "Good to hear, though my family's been acting weird lately" Lincoln says to her in concern "Weird how?" asks Jordan then Lincoln tells her of what happened with Lori and everyone else "Wow that does sound weird, even for your sisters and Luna of course" Jordan says "I don't know whats going on but I intend to find out" he says feeling confident "Well we're still almost there just have past the McBride's neighborhood, maybe we'll find out together" Jordan suggests "Okay then can't wait to see you're dazzling looks" Lincoln answers "And you're handsome get up" Jordan replies and they soon cut off they're call and Lincoln heads back inside.

Once Lincoln heads inside he notices everyone finally getting every last detail in place "Hey Linky, you should probably get yourself dressed for later" says Leni "okay then" he says as he races to his bedroom passing by Luna whose carrying a box of Streamers "Hey bro what's-""Not know gotta get ready" he says and closes his door "Okay then" says Luna who then goes back to setting up the décor while Lincoln starts rummaging for something nice to wear.

(Time skip after a few hours)

Finally after searching through his clothes, he finds what he's looking for, he's wearing a long sleeves jacket/hoodie with leaf like patterns around it all in different shades of orange along with brown long pants with orange lining on both sides and white shoes with brown and orange linings on it "Looking formal there Linc" he says to himself looking at the mirror as he adjust his turkey tail (Get it?), then he hears a honk "Huh? That did not sound like the Rosato's car" he says then opens his door and sees Lori racing out of her room "They're here" she yells running down the stairs then he sees Lucy coming out of her room "Uh Luce what's going on?" he asks "oh I guess you didn't know, you see…" as she tells Lincoln of what has transpired making him just stand there staring dumbfounded "Oh no" he says "Uh Linc?" asks Lucy "This is bad" Lincoln answers then Lucy realizes "Where were you when all this was happening?" which makes him nervous "It was supposed to be a surprise!" he says placing his hand on his forehead "What surprise?' asked Lucy "Guys they're here! Come on!" they hear Lori call and soon they all gather (even Lincoln) as Lori opens the door to see "Hi I'm CJ do you have any cans?" it's the Casagrande's "also happy thanks giving" says Frida and soon some of the family members talk "Oh Lincoln it is so good to see you again" says Rosa "Likewise" he responds almost giving her the cold shoulder then sees Lori hugging bobby "Hey Lame-o, how's it going?" asks Ronnie Anne "Yeah, okay never mind" he says leaving Ronnie Anne alone and heads to Lori "Can I speak to you alone!" he asks grabbing Lori away from bobby "She'll be in a minute Roberto" he says to bobby then goes back to talking to his sisters "Okay then" bobby replies confused, Meanwhile "What the heck Lori?" Lincoln asks a little angry "What? I just thought since the family was-""I know that part, Lucy already explained, what I don't understand is why would you invite them here? And I'm not being rude" Lincoln says "Well… i…. you know…. Wait why you are so concerned about this?" she then asks Lincoln in suspicious then both hear the doorbell ring.

"And that's my cue!" says Lincoln as he opens the door revealing Jordan and her parents the Rosato's, Jessica Rosato (Jesse) is wearing a Yellow sweater with an orange leaf symbol on the back that says 'Happy Autumn' with brown jeans and brown sandals she's also carrying a large peach cobbler, Richard Rosato (Rick) is sporting a Brown Sweater with green, orange and yellow leaves on it in a scattered pattern along with brown pants and dark brown classy shoes he's carrying a pot filled with spicy turkey wings and finally Jordan, whose wearing an orange jacket with some red leaf patterns on the waist section with a yellow shirt inside along with a blue skirt that has small orange leaf symbols on either side with her signature white socks and brown sandals she's carrying a tray of hot ginger snaps (or cookies in short term) "Hello beautiful" Lincoln answers "and hello to you handsome" Jordan replies as they share a kiss even while she's holding the tray the soon depart when they hear multiple gasps, Lincoln turns to see the Louds and Casagrande's shocked "Jordan?" the Louds gasp "Hey guys" she answers "and Ronnie Anne?" she notices making Lincoln sigh "Rosato's Casagrande's, Casagrande's Rosato's" he introduces the families in annoyance "Casagrande's? You mean the same Casagrande's who called my little girl a witch?!" asked Jesse sounding in anger "The very one mom" Jordan says irritated "Lincoln what's going on?" asked Rita "I invited the rosato's over for thanksgiving" Lincoln explains "it was supposed to be a surprise and then this happened!" he points out to the Casagrande's "Oh boy" "Did not see that coming" "Things just got grim" "Some surprise" "Wait were we supposed to hide?" "I did not expect to see this outcome take hold" "Poo-Poo" coming from the sisters.

Then Lynn Sr. and Rita approach the other family "Well it's nice to see you and welcome to our home" says Rita "Likewise and thanks for the sort of welcome" says Rick and soon they smell the food "Oh wow that smells heavenly" says Lynn Sr. "Why thank you, I made this myself with some help" Jesse says as she mentions her husband and daughter "Come on there's plenty of room on the table" Rita says guiding the two other parents "Let me take that for you Jordan" says Lynn Sr. as Jordan hands him her tray "Thanks Mr. Loud" she says "I didn't see this coming dude!" says Luna "It's okay sis, like I said I wanted it to be a surprise" says Lincoln then sees the Casagrande's looking at him "What?" he asks I was expecting some alone time with you and our Ronnie Anne, not to be interrupted by her" Rosa yells "Here we go again" Carlos says irritated as well as Lincoln "okay first off we are not a thing and secondly do you want another long hard talk _abuela_!" Ronnie Anne says in anger "But _Mija_! She tries to calm her down "That's it family talk now! Not you bobby" says Maria dragging the rest of the family outside "Well that was unexpected" says Bobby "Yeah, and awkward" Lynn Jr. finishes then Lori turns to bobby "I've got a bad feeling about this boo-boo bear" "It's okay babe, I'm sure everything will work out" he says making everyone groan "What?" "Don't ever say that or something will happen" says Lola.

(_Outside_)

Ronnie Anne and her mom have another hard discussion with their family "We are not here to get me hooked up with Lincoln, we're just friends!" Ronnie Anne says "And remember why we're really here" Maria adds making them remember "To make sure bobby and Lori spend thanksgiving with us instead of here" they all chant 9but not too loud) "That's good to know, because the last thing we want is all bobby coming here every Thanksgiving" says Maria with her arms folded "or Christmas!" "New Year's eve!" "Halloween!" "Easter!" from the Casagrande's (okay that last part was CJ), "So you ready to show them whose better?" asked Ronnie Anne "Yeah!" they all cheer "_Abuela_?" she turns to her grandma "Fine! I won't get involved with Lincoln and that Girl!" Rosa admits '_because if Lori and bobby have thanks giving at our place then the whole loud family comes, too especially Lincoln!'_ Rosa In her thoughts feeling devious and soon they reenter the Loud House.

Soon all the Loud's Casagrande's and the Rosato's are in the dining room as Rita shows them the decorations and Frida shows off her painting getting Lori's attention leaving the loud's and rosato's to themselves "Well I like you're décor Ms. Loud" says Jordan "Yeah, it really brings in the whole autumn vibe" "Makes it feel like you're enjoying the outdoors" coming from both of Jordan's parents "Why thank you, finally people who understand my decoration style" Rita says even the Louds are shocked at they're comments "We have some of this decorations at our home as well "says Jordan "Really?" asks Lynn Sr. "Yep, it's all set up to make our home feel all festive for the season, and I guess we weren't the only one making things look festive and traditional" says Rick

Later in the living Room "If everyone would please find a seat for our annual thanksgiving skit!" says Lynn Sr. as everyone heads for the living room "They have a Skit?" "Huh?" from Rosa and Hector "We're on it" says Frida as her and Carlota head back to the truck, while bobby sits on the reserved part for him the Rosato's notice some seats prepared for them "Must've been Lincoln's idea" says Jordan making Rosa uncomfortable '_why didn't he prepare that for us'_ she thought, just then the light's get dim and the skit was about to begin with Lincoln announcing '_Looking sharp in that suit' 'Now that's a sharp dressed man right there' 'He looks so hot in that'_ coming from the Rosato's who take notice of Lincoln's attire and soon Bobby and the Rosato's are filled with 'Aww' seeing little turkey lily, eighty-two minutes after the whole court session "Jury, you're verdict" asks Judge Lori Lana stands "We the Jury find the defendant Guilty!" shocking everyone else (except the Casagrande's who fell asleep) "No! This is an outrage!" "She's innocent!" "This is not how it should end!" "Spare her please!" from Bobby and the Rosato's who plead for the turkey's mercy "Guilty for being the cutest turkey ever!" Judge Lori says in Cheer as Lily acts all cute "What a relief!" "I thought she wasn't gonna make it!" "Thank goodness!" "Oh Lily!" again coming from bobby and the rosato's as bobby talks with lori and Lynn Sr. about giving him a role for next year "and maybe we'll give you a spot" Lynn Sr. says to Jordan "Really?" she asks "For caring so much to her almost being guilty, definitely" says Rita as they celebrate not getting much appreciation from the other family, soon the Casagrande's put on their annual turkey dance which makes everyone else confused "What am I looking at?" "I don't think this looks like a tradition" "It looks like those costumes were made at the last minute" from the rosato's "Yeah I can see some loose threads" Lincoln agrees even the louds join in agreement then get shocked to see Lori joining in, making Lincoln and jordan's family lost in confusion while the loud's are angered "Don't worry dinner is the decisive battle, that's where we'll Lynn-cinerate them!" says Lynn Sr. but Lincoln overhears him '_Oh no'_ realizing that's things aren't gonna end well.

As dinner rolls on Lincoln, Jordan and her parents take their seats which is nearby the window and between the two families who start the free for all brawl for Lori and bobby, including Rosa and Lynn Sr. placing different varieties of food towards the couple "This is gonna end bad" says Lincoln getting irritated and soon Rita speaks "I'd like to make a toast, bobby, Lori I just wanna say how much it means to have you here with us, especially with a new family to the table… I don't know if I can get through this" Rita says as she almost breaks down in tears "Oh mom" says Lori "That's really sweet Rita, I think!" from Jesse until "Excuse me if I might, I know it means a lot to you Rita, but with all respect it means more to us!" says Hector "Well Hector that seems unlikely, because nothing means more to us!" Rita then raises her tone which then spirals into another argument "And this is where it gets worse" says Lincoln as both him and the rosato's slowly back up their seats, then Hector pulls out his guitar to play music while Luna gets her Axe and speakers until she gets plugged off by Carlos "Hey!" says both Luna and Lincoln "How dare you?" as Lola attacks Carlos "Control you're children! It is not safe to have thanksgiving in this house!" Frida yells "Well if you don't like it you're welcome to leave! Not you bobby you can stay" says Rita which once again spirals into another argument over the couple as Lori tries to speak "Stay out of this!" both families yell "This is getting out of hand!" Lincoln says "I agree" Jordan replies "What do we do?" asked Rick as Lincoln was about to speak gravy bot comes in and well things escalated from there with food being thrown luckily Lincoln garbs the food the Rosato's brought before they get wasted "Let's get out of here" he says to the family as they sneakily walk away and soon notice bobby and lori "Come on!" he gets they're attention and they follow suite as they leave Lincoln notices Luna who falls to the ground after getting hit by a burrito as she gets up to counter attack Lincoln grabs her and leads her out of the house "What the? Lincoln?" she says then gets slapped in the face by him she touches her red cheek and looks at her now angry brother "Come on!" he says as they board the rosato's car "Linc?" Luna asks "Not now!" he says sitting between Jordan and Luna, while Lori and Bobby are sitting at the back concerned as well as the parents.

They soon arrive at their destination Ketchum Park, Lincoln opens the gate with the keys he has and soon they start unpacking the food and some that they saves before the fight and bring it inside, with Luna following looking sad as the food is set up Jordan grabs Lincoln "I don't know what just happened but you have to talk to Luna" she says making Lincoln sigh "Okay" as he sees Luna waiting by the Gazebo, he takes a seat "Luna I-" "I get it bro, you were angry at me for being part of this whole catastrophe" she answers "Yeah that" he replies "I should've known better! But the others started ranting about family being together and junk" Luna said sounding a bit angry "Guess I got strayed away from you as well" she admitted with her head hung low, Lincoln places his hand on her shoulder "I can never hold any grudge over you Luna, it's just you're always blinded when things turn to chaos and then people get hurt, mostly me" Lincoln says looking down getting Luna's attention as tears start to form she hugs Lincoln "I'm so sorry bro!" and he hugs back "It's okay sis! I forgive you!" he replies "I think this was our fault too" they turn to see Lori and bobby "We were the ones that started this mess and I guess it went from bad to worse in the end" says Bobby "Sorry we ruined thanksgiving!" says Lori "It's okay dudes/guys/you two" from Lincoln, Luna and the Rosato's "Now come on we have a peach cobbler to enjoy" says Jesse as they all head towards the picnic benches "By the way how did you know of coming here?" asked Lori "I asked mayor Davis if I can rent the park as an emergency plan" Lincoln responds "You what?" asked Rick "How?" asked Jordan "Well three weeks ago I was babysitting her kids and instead of money as a reward I asked if I could use Ketchum park for thanksgiving as a backup plan, she even gave me copy of the keys to this place" he continues "Wow you really had this planned didn't you little loud" said bobby all impressed "pretty much, now let's eat!" he says as they join in.

As everyone is seated Lincoln then stands up getting their attention "I would like to say that I'm thankful that I can enjoy this dinner with people I love and trust, even though this whole ordeal started out in worse ways than I could imagine, I'm glad that we're all here together for this thanksgiving moment" he says as they clap at his speech "I just wish the rest of our family was here for this, instead of acting like a bunch of detention born kids!" Lincoln continues a little annoyed, as Lori and Bobby look down in sadness as well until Rick notices something "I don't think that's gonna be a problem" as they turn around to see the rest of the Louds and the Casagrande's "Oh great you're all here" Lincoln says annoyed "I thought you guys would be at each other's throats by now" says Jordan "You mean shoving things down each other's throats" Jesse clarifies making them wince at their comments "Wait a minute how did you guys find us?" asked Lori "Tracking chip!" says Lisa/Carl "Though I only detected Lori and Luna's tracking chip, except for Lincoln's" Lisa says while Lincoln stays silent "We heard what you said son, and you were right to day those words about all of us" says Lynn Sr. "We let this squabble over each other get on all our feathers! Get it?" says Luan "But I'm serious, this is a total bummer" "We're so sorry for acting all childish" says Maria "it's just so hard letting go of our kids!" says Rita "Maybe next time we'll have thanksgiving at the Casagrande's" "Well goodness knows we don't deserve that, maybe it's best we spend it at you're place" says Hector then Lincoln has an idea "Or we could just have our thanksgiving's here instead" he says "Whoa that sounds like a good idea" says Lynn "And there's enough seats for everyone" Frida replies as they all agree "Well come on there's plenty for everyone" says Lincoln as all three families enjoy the food, the conversations and the ambience "This turned out great huh?" asked Jordan "No, This turned out amazing" Lincoln says "It can be more amazing" she says as she kisses him and he kisses back, then Luna decides to play some music with hector tagging along as they all sing to the wonderful all family thanksgiving.

Epilogue

(_Time skip Loud House residence 8:22pm_)

Lisa knocks on Lincoln's door and he opens while buttoning his shirt "Hey Lis, what's up?" he asks "Greetings male sibling I came here to ask you of why I did not track down you're position earlier, it's a complete head scratcher" Lisa says looking at her device "Oh yeah! Here" Lincoln hands her the now crushed tracking chip "What? But how did?" she said shocked then looks to her brother who looks at her annoyed "Yeah that's a me to know and you to figure it out, and no more tracking chips, it's bad enough to have you guys spying on my date, I do not want to be someone tagged whale! now off to bed with you" he said "Well if you insist, I'll accept you're agreement to terms" she says as she heads to her room, then Lincoln texts Luna to come to his room immediately.

Soon Luna arrives "Whats up bro?" she asks in her PJ's as Lincoln closes the door "Sit" he says motioning her to the bed and she does then his lamp shines on her face "Dude?' she says blocking her eyes from the light then she sees Lincoln with tweezers and a magnifying glass and approaches her "Stay still!" as he sits next to her and scans her face making the whole thing feel awkward "What are you?" Luna tries to speak "Wait… I…. see it!" he says as he uses the tweezers to pull on what looks like a tiny loose string coming from Luna's chin, he slowly pulls it then stops "You might wanna bite on this" he hands Luna a small piece of leather "Okay why?" Luna asks confused "Trust me, This is gonna hurt" Lincoln says as he goes back to pulling out the string while Luna bites down the leather then starts to feel a small tingling pain on her face, Lincoln starts pulling the string till it becomes a lump on her skin, Luna starts tearing up trying not to scream and then she stops and notices Lincoln has successfully removes the object, Luna looks at the mirror and notices a tiny hole on her chin "Whoa dude!" she says "It's okay the hole will fade soon" Lincoln tells his sister, Luna then sees what's on Lincoln's hand "What is that?!" she asks "That Luna is Lisa's tracking device!" he explains then crushes it "Wait there was a tracking device on my face?!" she asks shocked "Pretty much" Lincoln confirms "Wait how did you know that was there?" she asks her brother "Because I already yanked mines out before thanksgiving day" Lincoln says "Man that must've hurt!" Luna said feeling his pain "Yeah it did, a lot!" Lincoln says "Sorry you had to go through that" she says as she hugs him "No worries, at least Lisa won't spy on me when I'm hanging with Jordan" Lincoln says returning the hug "Or me when I'm jamming with my friends and Sam" Luna says "You're welcome sis!" Lincoln replies knowing that pretty soon he's gonna have tell the others which means a serious talk with Lisa.

**The End**

**Well this was a long while to make, this entire story came to me when I first saw the episode the Loudest Thanksgiving and I thought I should type this down to get it out of my system, I still have a ton of other Loud House Stories to make involving My Jordacoln universe, also the epilogue was something I thought of at the last minute since it's kinda creepy having a tracking chip in your body! We are not tagged animals or escaped convicts Lisa! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
